Playing Florence Nightingale
by Beauxbatons Beauty
Summary: Gordo's sick, and Lizzie shows up to take care of him. Things get a little "heated", although its not something you can measure with a thermometer. *CUTE, FLUFFY L/G*


Okay, you want to know what REALLY gets on my nerves? People online pretending to be Hilary Duff (and other celebrities). Its sad and pathetic and NO ONE believes you're Hilary Duff! And for your information, all you people who have weblogs and stuff sayin you're Hilary: Hilary only does things on her website, she doesn't have any weblogs or anything else like that. And if she does, she doesn't say she's Hilary Duff on those.  
  
Thought I'd take an itty bitty break from A Tale Of Two Romances. Just for today! I'll put Ch. 6 up tomorrow!  
  
*****************************************  
  
  
  
Gordo flipped through the channels miserably. He felt hot and sticky and horrible. Sweat made his brown curls stick to his forehead. He was burning up under the covers of his bed, but if he took them off it was far to cold. He couldn't get comfortable, and there was nothing on but infomercials and Oprah.  
  
And he was so hot! Gordo stood up on his tiptoes weakly, trying to balance his frail self on the comforter. He pulled the chain the hung right under the light bulb, and the fan started to spin around. Gordo fell back down and pulled the comforter over him. He was really kind of hungry, but didn't feel strong enough to go get something himself. Both his mother and his father were at work, because he had convinced them that he would be 'fine by hisself'. Gordo sighed. he should have kept his mouth shut when his mother offered to stay home.  
  
Just when his hunger was getting horrible enough too push him out of bed, Gordo heard a light knock on his door. He flipped off Oprah. "Come in."  
  
The door opened, and Lizzie came in, carrying a tray of tomato soup, crackers, and Tang. Just what Gordo liked when he was sick. She smiled. "I heard you weren't feeling well, Mr. Gordon?" she said sweetly.  
  
Gordo shook his head. "Nope." He looked at the digital clock on his nightdtand. "Why are you out of school already? Its only 11:46."  
  
Lizzie laughed. "Oh my God, it was so funny. Kate accidently set the science lab on fire! She is going to be in sooooooo much trouble. The whole thing went up in flames. No one was hurt, though."   
  
Gordo shook his head grimly. "I am sorry to miss that." He looked over at the tray Lizzie held with interest. "Food?"  
  
Lizzie pulled up a chair next to his bed. "Food. I thought you'd be getting hungry, so I brought something over. Knowing you, you were too proud to let your Mommy take care of you even if you're too sick to take care of yourself. And *gasp* I was right. So I'm here to take care of you." She put her hand on Gordo's forehead. "Wow! Ypu're hot! I'll be right back!" She left the room, and came back a minute later carrying a weg rag.  
  
Gordo smiled as she pressed the rag to his forehead. It felt so good. He wasn't exactly sure if it was because he was so hot or because Lizzie was.  
  
Lizzie turned the rag over and pressed it to his forehead again. She smiled down at him. "Feeling better?" she asked warmly, her hand grazing his cheek.  
  
Gordo nodded, and gave a little smile. "Yes, Mommy."  
  
Lizzie laughed, then put the rag down. "And now...lunch!" She picked up the tray and sat it down on the nightstand. "Is Gordo up to eating by hisself?"  
  
Gordo sunk into his pillow, trying to look pathetic. He gave a little cough.  
  
"I'll take that as a no," Lizzie said, spooning up some tomato soup. "Open up."  
  
Gordo opened his mouth obediantly, relishing the tomato-y taste of the soup as he swallowed. It tasted twice as good when Lizzie fed it to him. He licked his lips. "Tang."  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes, and gave him a sip of the bright orange drink. It was sweet and good.   
  
Lizzie took a long sip too. "Yummy. I was so thirsty." She got up and went over to Gordo's stereo. She ran her finger down his CD collection, until she found something she liked. "Oh! I got you this for your birthday! Why is it so near the bottom of the CD rack? Do you ever listen to it?"  
  
Gordo blushed, whether it was from fever or embarassment, who knows? "Lizzie, its kind of a girl's CD. Not something I'm really interested in..."  
  
Lizzie sighed, and put the CD in the player.  
  
  
  
*You wake up one day and everything changes  
  
You cross a line and there's no turning back  
  
You're caught between the love and the danger  
  
It's hard to leave a heart so open up to that*  
  
Lizzie sat back down next to Gordo. "There. Thats better. The silence was creeping me out." She looked at the crackers as if considering something. She drew a short, breath, then dunked a cracker into tomato soup. She hesitated for a second, then held it up to Gordo's lips. "Here," she whispered.  
  
Gordo stared at her for a second, then bit into the soggy cracker. He swallowed, then bit again. He could feel Lizzie's hand brush against his lips, and he shivered.  
  
  
  
*You wish...Every time a star falls from the sky  
  
You wish...That he'd feel the way you feel inside  
  
You hope and you pray, keep it all locked away  
  
As you see yourself lost in his kiss...You wish*  
  
He ate the last bit, and this time his tongue touched Lizzie's hand. He saw her visibly shiver. He paused a second, letting his lips linger on her fingers for a second. His lips then ventured father up, kissing her arm, then her neck, then slowly brushing her lips...  
  
Lizzie traced her finger down his neck, then rested her hand on his back. She stared into his eyes. Their faces were so close Gordo could feel her eyelashes when she blinked.   
  
  
  
*You think you know just how to read him  
  
And then he throws you right off track  
  
And all you know is how much you need him  
  
Time will tell you where his heart is really at*  
  
Gordo pressed his lips on Lizzie's softly. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought he shouldn't be doing this. She was his best friend, plus, he was contagious. But he pushed those thoughts away. Besides, if Lizzie got sick, that meant he would have his chance to take care of her.  
  
He smiled.  
  
  
  
*You wish...Every time a star falls from the sky  
  
You wish...That he'd feel the way you feel inside  
  
You hope and you pray, keep it all locked away  
  
As you see yourself lost in his kiss...You wish  
  
Late at night  
  
You wonder what he's thinking of  
  
It's killing you  
  
And all that's true  
  
Is you're falling deeper in love  
  
You wish...Everytime a star falls from the sky  
  
You wish...That he'd feel the way you feel inside  
  
You hope and you pray, keep it all locked away  
  
As you see yourself lost in his kiss...You wish  
  
Everytime a star falls from the sky  
  
You wish...That he'd feel the way you feel inside  
  
You hope and you pray, keep it all locked away  
  
As you see yourself lost in his kiss...You wish*  
  
**********************************************  
  
How was it? It was just a cute little fic because I'm in a FLUFFY mood today! Maybe I should write a sequel, where Lizzie is sick? I dunno. Maybe...review this story, k? Then maybe I'll write a sequel.  
  
I forgot to do the disclaimer earlier:  
  
I do not own Lizzie McGuire. Walt Disney does. And "You Wish" is Lalaine's song. If it was mine I'd be a very happy girl, cuz I LOVE that song! 


End file.
